An Even Happier Ending
by Peachy-Author
Summary: Picks up right where "A Happy Year" left off. Since DK and Candy are engaged, a wedding will take place! Read to see how that goes! DKXCandy chapter story! COMPLETE!
1. The Planning Begins

(A/N: This story picks up right where "A Happy Year" left off. I hope you enjoy it!)

It was around 11:00 a.m. on New Year's Day on Kongo Bongo Island, and that's when everyone who attended the New Year's party at DK's last night started waking up (except for Bluster, since he left after DK and Candy announced their engagement). Boy, were they ever surprised to find that they were still at DK's house!

"What happened? Why is everyone still here?" DK asked, asking the question the others were asking themselves.

"Guess we were too tired to go home after all that celebrating." Dixie said.

"First, we were celebrating the arrival of the new year, and then we celebrated the fact that DK and I are engaged to be married." Candy said as she looked at her hand, seeing the ring DK had given her last night around midnight.

"Oh yeah! We'd better give DK and Candy some alone time so they can start planning their wedding." Diddy said.

"After we've had some breakfast first." DK added.

That's when everyone remembered that they hadn't had breakfast. But it was close to noon, so it would be more like brunch. With that in mind, everyone but Candy set off for home to get something to eat. Diddy wanted to go with Dixie's family so that DK and Candy could be alone while they planned their wedding.

"Can I go with Dixie?" Diddy asked DK.

"If Chunky's okay with it, sure." DK replied.

So Diddy asked Chunky, who was perfectly fine with it. With that, Diddy set off with Dixie and her family.

Now DK and Candy were alone. They both ate some banana bread (DK made some for breakfast the other day, and there was plenty left), and they started to plan their wedding.

"So far, we've both made plans to not rush the wedding." DK said.

"I was thinking that we could get married in the summer." Candy said.

"Most weddings do take place in the summer, but now we have to figure out which month. Do you want it in June, or August?" DK asked.

"What about July? That's a summer month." Candy said.

"Well, June is a popular month for weddings, but lately, everyone and their brother has chosen August as the perfect month to tie the knot." DK said.

"Let's give July a chance." Candy suggested.

"Okay. For you, my love." DK said, agreeing to it. Then he said, "We don't need to worry about a minister, since I've decided that Cranky can do it again. He was the minister the first time we did this."

"That's true." Candy said.

"I'm also thinking of asking Diddy to be my best man." DK said.

"I should ask Dixie and Tiny to be the maid of honor and flower girl, respectively." Candy said. (A/N: Remember, in my stories, I'm keeping Tiny in her look from "Donkey Kong 64".)

"If Diddy, Dixie, and Tiny were here right now and heard this, they'd glomp us while thanking us over and over for asking them to be in our wedding." DK said, and he couldn't help grinning at the image that popped up in his head.

"You're imagining it right now, aren't you?" Candy asked.

"How did you know? Are you some kind of psychic?" DK asked, a little surprised.

"The look on your face hinted it." Candy replied. Then she remembered something else, and said, "If we're going to have a flower girl, we should probably have a ring bearer."

"Kiddy's the age for that job, and I do owe him for when he helped Dixie save Diddy and me from KAOS." DK said.

"Sounds good. And I know that we'll be inviting everyone but the bad guys." Candy said.

"That's only because they left after I tricked them into thinking that I shrunk the Crystal Coconut and turned it into a pendant for you." DK smirked, remembering when that happened. (A/N: That was in the chapter where the group celebrated Candy's birthday in "A Happy Year".)

"Yeah. Even if they found out that it wasn't the real deal, they still won't be able to find it." Candy said.

"And they won't be getting it when we marry this time." DK said.

"Oh, before I forget... I'm still living at my place until our wedding." Candy told him.

"That's okay. Now do you want to live here after our wedding, or do you want a new treehouse built for us to live in?" DK asked.

"Here's good." Candy said.

"Okay. I'll see about getting this place expanded in time for our wedding. You know, since we're going to be married, we might want this place to be a little bigger." DK said.

"That's a good idea. You know something? You're amazing, and not just because you're the ruler of the island." Candy told him.

"Not as amazing as you, the only woman I'll ever love with all my heart." DK replied, pulling Candy into a kiss, which she was only too happy to return.

So it looks like they've got quite a few of the plans handled. Stay tuned if you want to see more!


	2. They Gotta Know

(A/N: In that last chapter, DK and Candy started planning the wedding. Let's start this one and find out what's gonna happen!)

On Sunday, everyone learned that the couple had quite a bit of the wedding planned. They all gathered at DK's treehouse for announcements about it.

"We've decided that the wedding will take place in late July." DK started.

Everyone made sure to remember that.

"Cranky, are you willing to be the minister at our wedding again?" Candy asked Cranky, seeing him in the crowd.

"Sure!" Cranky said, giving the couple a rare smile.

"As for my best man, I choose... Diddy!" DK said.

"I ACCEPT!" Diddy shouted, glad that he got to be the best man at DK's wedding.

"Dixie, Tiny, how would you like to be the maid of honor and flower girl, respectively?" Candy asked.

"YES!" Dixie and Tiny exclaimed, squealing in excitement.

"And Kiddy will be the ring bearer." DK said.

Kiddy looked really happy at that.

"He accepts!" Tiny assured DK and Candy, knowing that his happiness gave them the answer they needed.

"All of you are invited to the wedding, except for the bad guys." Candy said.

"But the bad guy dudes left the island last fall." Funky pointed out.

"We know. However, if they were still here, we still wouldn't invite them, after that stunt K. Rool tried to pull after he didn't get an invite last time." DK said, and everyone remembered what happened at the first wedding.

"Did you kids tell your parents about your wedding yet?" Cranky asked DK and Candy.

The two realized that, in their excitement, they forgot to tell their parents.

"We're going to have to do that, aren't we?" Candy asked her husband-to-be.

"Yep. They deserve to know." DK replied.

Later that afternoon, DK picked up the phone and called his parents.

"Sweetie, how is the new year treating you so far?" DK's mother asked when she found out that DK was on the other end of the phone.

"Really good. In fact, there's something you and Dad both need to know." DK told her.

"Alright. I'll put it on speaker so your father can hear it, too." his mother replied as she did so.

"Can you both hear me?" DK asked after the speaker button was pressed.

"Yes. So now you can tell us what you want to tell us." DK's mother replied.

"Mom, Dad, around Thanksgiving, I thought about asking Candy to marry me." DK began.

"You did?!" DK's mother asked, sounding surprised.

"If that's true, why didn't you do it, then?" DK Jr. asked.

"I didn't have a ring, and I had a nightmare the night before Thanksgiving. Plus, I was really worried that she'd turn me down. By Christmas Eve, I was sure that she wouldn't say no, so after Christmas, I got the ring and asked her the big question on New Year's Eve." DK said.

"And did she accept?" DK Jr. asked.

"You bet she did! We're getting married in late July. We haven't picked a date yet, but you'll see it on the invitation when you get it." DK promised.

"You can bet we'll be there!" DK Jr. told him.

"Great. Talk to you later." DK said. Then he and his parents hung up.

Meanwhile, Candy had just told her parents that she and DK would be getting married, which they were really happy about.

"I was hoping he'd be the one you'd marry. He's better than that Bluster character that keeps hitting on you." Candy's dad said.

"And DK seems to be a wonderful guy. Not just because he's the ruler, but for lots of other reasons. The main reason being that he loves you with all his heart." Candy's mother said.

Candy's parents had met DK before, and they liked him right away. As they got to know him, they learned how much he loved Candy. They were also surprised when they learned that DK was responsible for his nephew's upbringing, since the youngster's parents disappeared without a trace. They saw that Diddy was turning out to be a pretty good kid, so DK would also make a good dad if he and Candy decided to have kids. (A/N: But how come he had so much trouble with Baby Kong in the cartoon episode "Baby Kong Blues"?) They were completely convinced that DK was the perfect guy for their little girl.

"You should know that the wedding is in late July. You'll receive an invitation with the official date in due time." Candy told them.

"Okay!" Candy's dad said, still excited about the fact that his daughter was getting married to a guy who was worthy of her.

Now the announcements have been made, but they've still got much to do. Stay tuned for more!


	3. Discussions

(A/N: Okay, everyone! It's time for the 3rd chapter! Let's get it started!)

It was late July on Kongo Bongo Island. In fact, it's the day before DK and Candy's wedding. Everyone who didn't live close to where DK and the others live showed up a couple days ago, and all the preparations are taken care of. Let's find out what's going on right now!

We find DK and Candy together at the altar... Wait a second! I thought the wedding was tomorrow, not today! Oh, wait! I realized that DK and Candy are dressed in their normal clothes. They're just having a rehearsal so nobody makes a mistake tomorrow! Okay, I get it. That was a close one, though.

After the rehearsal (which went well), everyone was helping Candy move her things into DK's treehouse, which had been expanded over the past few months. Well, not everything was going to DK's. Everything she'd packed was moved. The only things she didn't pack were the sheets on her bed, and her wedding gown, along with the sandals and jewelry she'd be wearing the following day. As for her appliances, she wouldn't really need them anymore, so they would be sold after the wedding. She'd also packed her suitcase for the honeymoon.

Diddy and Dixie were talking together as they helped move Candy's stuff, excited about what tomorrow would bring.

"So, Diddy, when Cranky pronounces DK and Candy husband and wife, Candy's going to be your aunt! Are you looking forward to it?" Dixie asked.

"You bet! I like Candy, but not in the way DK does. But I'm really happy for DK. He deserves a woman like Candy, since she really loves him. Unlike that Evelyn character, who didn't really like DK, or me." Diddy said.

"True. And Candy told Tiny and me how excited she is about tomorrow when we came to help her bake the wedding cake." Dixie said.

"Tomorrow's going to be a great day. And I'm willing to bet that the cake is banana-flavored." Diddy said.

"Yes. And the cake is 3 layers, and the icing for each layer is chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry. Neapolitan flavors." Dixie smiled.

"I can't wait for tomorrow to get here!" Diddy said.

"You're not the only one looking forward to it, Diddy. I'm also looking forward to it, and so are DK and Candy." Dixie said.

That night, DK and Candy went to the beach for a moonlight picnic.

"This is a sweet, romantic idea, DK." Candy said as she and DK set up the picnic.

"Well, we should do something special for the last dinner we have as an engaged couple." DK replied.

"You're right. At this time tomorrow, we'll be married! I can't believe it!" Candy exclaimed.

"I know! I've been looking forward to it ever since you agreed to be my wife!" DK replied.

"So, are we still going to continue having lunch together after we get married?" Candy asked.

"If you want to, we could still do that, 'cause I think we should still do our date nights." DK told Candy.

"Sounds good." said Candy.

"Got all your stuff packed so you can move in after the honeymoon?" DK asked.

"Yup. And I'm surprised at the work done on the treehouse. It's so much bigger in there." Candy said.

"Well, you said you wanted to live there, and I said that if you wanted to live there, I'd get it expanded. And so I did." DK told her.

"You're really sweet." Candy said, pulling DK close for a kiss, which had him blushing.

"Plus, you're not only going to be my wife. You're going to be Diddy's aunt. Remember, I'm his uncle, so he'll be your nephew as well as mine." DK reminded her.

"I know. And I'd never force you to kick him out. He's a sweet little guy, and you know that there are times where he's like a son to me." Candy said.

"I remember when you told him that on Mother's Day the year before. Right after he said that he thinks of you as a mom." DK replied.

"Yup. And we no longer have to wait to see each other. We'll be living together for the rest of our lives." Candy said.

"It's gonna be great!" DK replied as he held the love of his life close, feeling like the luckiest ape on Kongo Bongo.

They stayed like that for a good while, but when it was almost 10:00, Candy figured it was time to go home.

"This is the last night I'll have to tell you that I'll be seeing you tomorrow." Candy said, not wanting to leave DK's side.

"Same here. Tomorrow night, you'll be going home with me." DK said.

Then DK and Candy kissed each other good-night before saying "I'll see you tomorrow." for the last time.

Because after tomorrow, they'll never be apart! And it's coming up! Stay tuned to see DK and Candy's big day!


	4. Getting Ready

(A/N: And now it's finally the big day! DK and Candy will be getting married, but not in this chapter! They have to get ready first! Let's see how that goes!)

The wedding day dawned bright and sunny. When Diddy Kong woke up and looked out his window, he couldn't help grinning.

"DK and Candy couldn't have picked a better day to get married! It's a good day, sunshine!" Diddy said as he got out of bed and made his way to the shower to get freshened up.

Diddy was finished in the shower and was drying off by the time DK woke up. The ape couldn't help smiling as he remembered what day it was.

"This is the last morning I wake up alone. When I go to bed tonight, Candy will be right next to me!" DK thought. But he knew that since he had a big day ahead of him, it was time to get out of bed and get ready for the day. DK made his way to the bathroom, deciding to take his shower first.

Diddy was back in his room as DK went to the bathroom to take his shower. Not surprisingly, DK was singing love songs as he took a long, hot shower.

After drying off, DK donned a plain, black silk tie, which he had purchased for the wedding. He still couldn't believe that the big day was already here. Just when he thought it would never get here!

While he was thrilled about marrying the woman he loved, he also started to feel very nervous. What if Candy had second thoughts about marrying him? She objected during the first wedding, after all.

"Calm down, DK. If she was having second thoughts, she would've let you know by now. Besides, she's been looking forward to this day as much as you were... I mean, are." DK said to himself as he noticed his nervous reflection in the mirror.

So DK exited the bathroom and wandered into the kitchen for breakfast, although the butterflies in his stomach were ruining his appetite.

Diddy was already in the kitchen, and it looked like he was trying to figure out what to have for breakfast.

"Morning, Diddy." DK said, getting his nephew's attention. Diddy turned around, and DK saw that Diddy was dressed and ready for the day. He was still wearing his red cap with the Nintendo logo on his head, but instead of his red tank-top with the yellow stars on it, he was wearing a white dress shirt with short sleeves, and a red bowtie.

"Oh, DK, you're up! I was going to fix you something for breakfast, but I'm not sure what." Diddy replied.

"Don't worry about me, little buddy. I'll just have a banana and a small glass of banana juice for breakfast." DK said.

"Really? You usually eat more than just that. Are you sure that's all you want this morning?" Diddy asked as DK poured a small amount of banana juice into a glass.

"Well, when you have butterflies as big as Ferris wheels in your stomach, you're willing to settle for something small." DK replied, grabbing a banana and peeling it.

"I take it you're a nervous wreck?" Diddy guessed.

"Bingo." DK said, eating his banana very slowly, which he never did before. DK wasn't lying about being a nervous wreck.

"How can you be nervous when you're marrying the woman you love?" Diddy asked, concerned.

"It happens. Besides, I wouldn't be surprised if you feel this way by the time you get around to marrying Dixie." DK said.

"Whoa!" Diddy exclaimed, blushing furiously. He and Dixie may be in a relationship, but neither of them had been thinking about marriage. They weren't even old enough to get married.

"Right now, I'm worried about you. I was sure you'd be really happy that today's the day you've been looking forward to." Diddy said as he fixed himself a bowl of banana cereal with a glass of coconut milk.

"I am happy, but what if Candy's having second thoughts, or what if she got cold feet? What if she's still not ready to be married?" DK asked.

"Candy wouldn't have accepted your proposal if she wasn't ready. Not only did she accept your proposal, she excitedly helped you plan the wedding. She's as ready as you are. Trust me on this." Diddy assured his uncle.

Meanwhile, Candy was getting ready for the wedding, and she was just as nervous as DK was, if not more. But she had her mom, Dixie, and Tiny over, trying to calm her.

"If you're worried about your looks, I'd advise you not to worry. DK is going to faint when he sees you!" Dixie assured the bride.

"Yeah, you look really beautiful!" Tiny added.

"They're right, dear. You look wonderful." Candy's mom smiled.

Candy looked at her reflection, and she knew that she couldn't argue with the others. She did look beautiful, even more so than she did at the first wedding. Her wedding gown was made of silk, it was strapless, and the skirt reached her ankles. Her hair was still in its usual style, and she kept her make-up light. She also wore the veil and sandals she wore to the first wedding. As for jewelry, she had her engagement ring, of course, and around her neck was the chain that held the locket and Crystal Coconut pendant DK had given her. She even wore the ruby earrings she'd usually wear to the Valentine's Dance. As for her wedding bouquet, it consisted of yellow roses and red carnations. (A/N: Who knows why Candy's flowers are the colors they are?)

Dixie and Tiny also looked pretty, but not enough to outshine the bride. Dixie's short-sleeved pink bridesmaid dress was the same shade of pink as her beret, and she just kept her hair in its usual ponytail. She was also wearing very light make-up. Tiny wasn't wearing make-up, and her hair was still in two ponytails, as usual. She was wearing a short-sleeved lavender dress, and she had a crown of daisies on her head.

"Oh, I'm not worried about how I look. I'm scared that DK might be having doubts. What if he changes his mind when Cranky asks if anyone objects?" Candy said.

"If DK wasn't ready, he wouldn't have asked you to marry him in the first place." Dixie said.

"That's right. He'll be saying 'I do' when Cranky asks him if he takes you to be his wife." Tiny added.

"Okay, I believe you." Candy said. But her tone of voice said otherwise.

They'll lose their nervousness when they see each other at the wedding. Stay tuned, 'cause the wedding takes place in the next chapter!


	5. Together At Last

(A/N: Here it is! The chapter you've been waiting for! I'm going to get it started on the double so you don't have to wait any longer!)

Later that day, everyone gathered around outside Cranky's place for the wedding, which is where the first wedding took place. DK was at the altar, looking very nervous. Cranky and Diddy were trying to keep DK calm. Dixie couldn't help feeling a little worried when she saw how nervous DK looked. Was he really having second thoughts? Before she could ask Diddy about that, however, the music started, so she stayed put.

Tiny came first, scattering flower petals as she made her way down the aisle. When she reached the altar, she smiled at DK, and then she caught sight of Diddy. She turned to Dixie and whispered, "I've said it lots of times before, and I'm going to say it again. You were right; he _is_ a major babe!" (A/N: I like to think that Tiny has a small crush on Diddy, though she sees him as more of a friend than a love interest.) Dixie knew that Tiny was talking about Diddy, and she was blushing enough to put Diddy's hat to shame. Thankfully for her, Diddy didn't notice.

Kiddy came next, but very slowly. He was making sure that the rings didn't fall off the pillow he was carrying. When he made it to the altar, the rings were still on the pillow.

It was quiet for a few seconds, and then everyone heard the familiar intro of "Here Comes The Bride". Sure enough, there was Candy, with her father walking her down the aisle.

Upon seeing one another, DK and Candy instantly forgot their nervousness. They couldn't believe how nice the other one looked.

Once Candy reached the altar, her father gave her a kiss before going to sit next to his wife.

Then Cranky was ready to begin, but that's when he noticed that the groom was whispering something to the bride. Candy looked out at the sea of guests for a moment, then turned back to DK and gave him a light nod. They whispered something else to each other for a moment.

Cranky didn't know what DK and Candy were up to, but he decided to wait until they were done before starting the ceremony. Luckily, DK and Candy were wrapping up their discussion, and they turned to Cranky, hinting that they were ready.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Donkey Kong and Candy Kong in holy matrimony." Cranky started, and everyone cheered.

"I should've seen that coming." Cranky muttered to himself, but then he turned to DK and asked, "DK, do you take Candy Kong to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, till death do you part?"

"You'd better believe I do!" DK exclaimed, which made everyone laugh. Well, Cranky wasn't laughing, but he was shaking his head, trying to cover up an amused smile.

When things calmed down, Cranky turned to Candy, asking her, "Candy, do you take Donkey Kong to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, till death do you part?"

"I do! With all my heart!" Candy said, exchanging a loving look with DK for a moment.

"And now, ancient ritual demands the bride and groom tap the cane to show their love." Cranky said, handing his cane to Candy, who gave it a light tap.

Then it was DK's turn. He too gave the cane a light tap, lighter than the one he gave it the first time.

Now that was done, so Cranky made the bride and groom exchange their rings. When they finished, Cranky came to the big part. He said, "Does anybody here know why this wedding should not take place? Let them speak now, or forever hold their peace."

Everyone expected to hear Bluster exclaim, "I object!" But all they heard was silence. You see, the discussion DK and Candy had earlier was about Bluster. DK told Candy that Bluster was in the audience. Candy had spotted him, and they discussed how to keep him quiet when Cranky got to that particular part about why the wedding shouldn't take place.

To see that Bluster kept quiet, DK and Candy were glaring at him. And he read that glare. It said, "Object, and it'll be the last thing you do, 'cause you'll quickly find yourself in the Twilight Zone, sucka!"

Since nobody was saying anything, Cranky gave a rare smile and said, "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!"

When DK heard those words, he dipped Candy and kissed her passionately. This made everyone present say, "Awwwww..."

"I now present your ruler and his wife!" Cranky said as DK and Candy pulled apart. He was still smiling when he saw how happy the bride and groom were.

Everyone cheered, except for Bluster, who was crying because Candy chose to marry DK over him. DK and Candy's moms were crying as well as cheering, thrilled to see their children so happy.

Before the group made their way to the beach, where the reception would be held, Candy threw her bouquet into the air. Dixie caught it, and Diddy was blushing like a madman when he saw his girlfriend smiling sweetly as she showed him the flowers.

Still, everyone went to the beach, where the reception was a lot of fun. They partied until midnight, mainly because the guests were having too much fun to go home, but they had to when they got tired enough. Plus, DK and Candy needed to get some sleep, because they would be leaving on their honeymoon in the morning.

(NOT!) The End

Don't tell me you thought the story ends here, 'cause it doesn't! No, the even happier ending wasn't JUST our favorite apes ending up together! There's still one other thing, so that means there's still one more chapter: the epilogue! And it's coming up, so PLEASE stay tuned!


	6. Completing The Family

(A/N: Okay, here's the epilogue! NOW you'll know what completed the even happier ending! I'll get this started!)

So DK and Candy had been married for 2 years, and they had no problems. They loved each other more and more with each passing day, and they were happier than they'd ever been in their lives. But they were about to be even happier real soon. Here's what happened just a short time ago.

Candy hadn't been feeling too well in the mornings for a couple of weeks, and she didn't know why. She talked to her mother about it one day, and her mother said, "Candy, I had sickness like that when I was pregnant with you."

"Wait a minute! Are you saying that I'm not feeling well because I'm...?" Candy couldn't get the word out. She couldn't be pregnant... could she?

"It's possible, sweetheart. You should get tested and find out." her mom said.

"Okay..." Candy said. She didn't think she was expecting a baby, but she might as well find out if that was it.

Because getting tested by a doctor was expensive, she went out and bought a pregnancy test. To her surprise, she was pregnant! She was nervous, but at the same time, she was really happy. But how was she gonna tell DK? And how was he gonna react? Yeah, DK was out with Diddy right now, spending time at the banana plantation.

Hours later, DK and Diddy returned, and Candy knew that she had to tell DK.

"DK, we need to talk." Candy told him as soon as he and Diddy walked in the door.

"Okay. Let's talk." DK said.

"Alone." Candy said.

"Oh! Well, okay." DK said. He followed Candy into their bedroom, and Candy closed the door behind them. Diddy, not knowing what else to do, went to his room and decided to play a video game on one of his handheld consoles.

Getting back to DK and Candy, DK said, "Okay, what do we need to talk about?"

"I found out why I've been sick in the mornings." Candy told him.

"You did? What's causing it?" DK asked.

Candy didn't reply. She handed him the pregnancy test.

"What is this?" DK asked, not sure what the object was.

"It's a pregnancy test." Candy told him.

DK was so shocked, he almost dropped the test. But Candy told him, "Don't freak out! My mother told me that she got sick in the mornings when she was pregnant with me. She figured that I might be having a child myself."

"Okay..." DK said, a little calmer now.

Sure enough, the test showed that Candy was pregnant.

"So... you're saying that we're...?" DK said, surprised.

"We're going to be parents." Candy said, more nervous than happy.

"This is great!" DK exclaimed in happiness as he picked Candy up and swung her round. Seeing how happy he was made Candy relax and feel happy about the baby. But then DK stopped short and said, "Oh no..."

"Oh no?" Candy said, her nervousness returning as DK set her down.

"Remember when Diddy and I baby-sat Baby Kong?" DK asked. (A/N: This happened in the cartoon series episode "Baby Kong Blues".)

"Yes..." Candy said.

"You thought I was making up a story after you told me that I should baby-sit the baby more often. But I wasn't making anything up! I swear!" DK began.

"You really had trouble with the baby?" Candy asked.

"YES! I thought it'd be easy, since I cared for Diddy when he was a baby, but then I had a horrible realization: I didn't know how to care for this baby! And Diddy wasn't able to help, since that was his first time caring for a baby!" DK said. (A/N: The time DK got turned into a baby in "Ape Foo Young" doesn't count as Diddy's first time caring for a baby. He hadn't done much before Candy showed up and looked over DK. As for Candy, she didn't really remember that day.)

"How did you forget to care for a baby when you cared for Diddy during his infancy?" Candy asked.

"I figured it out later that night. I must've thrown my baby-care knowledge out the window as soon as Diddy's baby days were over. Didn't think I'd find myself caring for a baby ever again." DK moaned, head in his hands. (A/N: It's just a theory I have. Not a fact.)

"Apparently, you figured that once your nephew wasn't a baby anymore, you wouldn't need to know how to care for a baby." Candy guessed.

"That's... pretty much it. I wish I hadn't done that, though, now that we've got a baby on the way. What if I mess up and prove that I'm not capable of raising our kid?" DK asked.

"I'll help you as we prepare for our baby. By the time he or she arrives, you'll be ready, and caring for our child will be as easy as banana cream pie. You've also got a big heart with lots of love, and that's the most important thing." Candy assured him, rubbing his back to help him feel better.

"You're going to be a great mom. You always know just what to say." DK said as he gave Candy a hug.

"And you'll be a good dad. I'm sure of it." Candy said, returning the hug. Then she added, "You know, I think Diddy will be happy to learn how to help care for the baby. So if he's not out with Dixie while I'm at work, you'll have extra help."

"You know something? You're right. But that's after we tell him about the baby. He doesn't know yet." DK said.

"Right. We'll tell him." Candy smiled.

Later on, they told Diddy about the baby, and he was really happy for DK and Candy, but he was even happier that he was getting a cousin.

"You wouldn't mind helping us take care of the baby when it gets here, would you?" DK asked Diddy.

"I wouldn't mind!" Diddy replied. He really wanted to make up for the time he and DK took care of Baby Kong.

As the months went on, DK and Candy prepared a nursery for the baby, and Candy was able to teach DK and Diddy how to care for a baby. Dixie even helped once she knew. She'd helped Chunky care for Kiddy when Kiddy was a baby. Kiddy was a toddler now, but Dixie still helped, and she also kept the knowledge of caring for a baby. Plus, Dixie and Candy had been watching over Baby Kong before DK and Diddy took over.

Before they knew it, the baby was due any day now, and they were all set. They didn't know if the baby was going to be a boy or a girl (the ultrasound didn't show), but they would be happy, no matter what the child was.

"When is the baby gonna get here?" DK asked Candy one afternoon.

"Whenever he or she decides that it's time to come out, I guess." Candy said.

"I hope it's soon." DK said.

"Try to be patient. I want this baby as much as you do, but it'll be here in due time." Candy replied.

Around 11:30 that night, Candy awoke, feeling weird. It was unlike anything she'd ever felt before. But she figured that this could mean one very important thing.

"DK, get up!" Candy said, shaking her husband awake.

"Huh? What's going on?" DK asked, still tired.

"I think it's time!" Candy said.

"You want the time? It's 11:30 at night." DK told her.

"No, it's _time_!" Candy said.

DK then realized what Candy was saying.

" _NOW_?!" DK almost screamed.

"Yes! We need to get to the hospital!" Candy said.

"Oh man!" DK was freaking out, but he knew that his wife needed to get to the hospital. He also needed to let Diddy know what was going on.

DK quickly hurried to Diddy's room and woke him up to tell him that he and Candy were going to the hospital.

"The baby's coming?" Diddy guessed.

"Yup." said DK as he hurried back to his and Candy's room to grab his wife, and her suitcase.

When DK and Candy left the house, Diddy went to DK and Candy's room and sat on their bed. He was there just in case someone evil had been spying on them and figured out how to get the Crystal Coconut. If that was so, he was going to guard it with his life.

Meanwhile, DK and Candy went to see Funky, who flew them to the hospital (since there wasn't a hospital on Kongo Bongo Island). He wasn't too happy about being woken up, but he forgot about it once he knew what was up.

Then we skip the birthing scene, and we saw Candy sitting up in bed, holding a small baby gorilla wrapped in a soft, blue blanket. DK was standing next to the bed, looking at their child in awe.

"We have a son..." DK said.

"Yes, we do. Look at him. He's already looking like your double." Candy said. It was true; the child was the spittin' image of his daddy, though his eye color was the same as his mother's.

"Yeah, but I like his eyes. He got them from you." DK said.

"True. But he looks so much like you." Candy said.

"Does that mean we're naming him..." DK started.

"Yup. Donkey Kong IV." said Candy. (A/N: But they still call him 'Jr.', not to be confused with DK's dad, DK Jr.)

"Thought so." DK replied, pulling his wife into a hug.

DK and Candy both fell asleep shortly thereafter.

The next day, DK and Candy were calling their relatives and friends with the news about the baby, and everyone was glad. They were even happier when DK and Candy returned to the island with the baby in tow. Everyone loved the child, even though Cranky wasn't showing it. But DK and Candy were the happiest. Their happily ever after was complete at last.

The End

Okay, I know this story wasn't as long as its predecessor, but I did my best. Hope you enjoyed reading about DK and Candy's happily ever after!


End file.
